


【锤基/盾冬】许一世地老天荒（校园AU）

by SwallowHu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowHu/pseuds/SwallowHu
Summary: 20世纪90年代校园AU，架空，神盾男（基）子（佬）寄宿学校的狗血爱情故事，主锤基副盾冬，基巴是闺蜜，锤前期是一个风流成性的富家少爷，不喜慎入，ooc预警。ps.如果这篇能完结，可能会有姊妹篇《梦一生花开无言》，CP是EC和铁虫。其实原本的想法是写一篇叉基巴虫闺蜜组的校园AU，无奈同时写四对CP太难写辽，所以放弃了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设盾冬青梅竹马已经在一起，锤基第一次见面。

九月，既是一个结束，也是一个开始。Loki Laufeyson拖着沉重的行李，走进新学校的大门，一步一步走向自己的寝室。  
Shield School是一个全日制男子寄宿高中，除双休日和法定假日外不允许学生随便出入校门。这对Loki来说并不算什么坏事，至少他在接下来的四年内都不用天天看见Laufey那张臭脸了。一想到Laufey，Loki禁不住冷笑了一声。作为Loki的父亲，Laufey几乎没有关心过他的生活。在Loki看来，Laufey是一个极度自私的人。作为约顿海姆食品集团的总裁，他始终把自己的利益放在第一位，为达目的不择一切手段。Loki的母亲是一位美丽的富家千金，生下Loki一年后便去世了。关于母亲的死因，Loki一直心存疑虑。他从家中的仆人口中得知，当年母亲是因失足从楼梯上摔下来摔断脖子而死的。那么母亲为什么会从楼梯上摔下来呢？Loki不止一次问过别人，但从未得到过一个肯定的答复。Loki时常在想，如果自己的母亲还在，她一定会像世界上任何一个母亲一样爱着自己的儿子。  
在烈日的炙烤下，Loki渐渐感到有些头晕。他烦躁不安地拿出手帕擦了擦额头上的汗珠，轻轻地叹了一口气。新生活才刚刚开始，他却已经开始计划着将来读大学一定要离开这座城市，最好能够离开美国，这样就能彻底不用和Laufey见面了。过去的15年生活没有带给他一丝值得留念的东西，Loki就像是生活在冰窖之中，从未感受过亲情的温暖。  
“哎呀，你别再抢了，我自己来拿就行了！”  
“可是我不想让你累着嘛，Bucky！”  
“我又不是女孩子，Steve！”  
“我力气比你大，多拿点儿没事！”  
“瞎说，我力气比你大好不好！”  
Loki的思绪被一阵嘈杂声拉回了现实，他望着身边并肩走过的两个男生，不禁皱紧了眉头。看他们那副腻歪的样子，就好像是难舍难分的亲兄弟似的，又有谁知道他们会不会在背后给对方捅刀子呢？连自己的亲生父亲都如此薄情，朋友之间又有什么值得信任的。  
那两人很快就不见了踪影，只留下Loki一个人拖着疲惫的身躯慢悠悠地走向寝室。再过十分钟就能到达寝室了，不知道自己的室友会是一个怎么样的人。Loki十分注重私人空间，不喜欢和别人朝夕相处，然而寄宿学校不可避免的就是和一群素不相识的人住在一个房间里，想想就令人头疼。  
一刻钟后，寝室楼终于出现在了Loki的视线内。走进寝室楼大门的那一刻，Loki松了一口气。  
“这位同学，请在这里填上你的名字和班级。”宿管大爷Heimdall说道。  
Loki立刻在表格上写下了“Loki Laufeyson，九年级二班”这几个字。  
“你被分到了B203寝室，这是你的钥匙。”  
Loki从Heimdall手中接过钥匙，刚想向他道谢，却听见身后传来了一声急促的脚步声。  
“中午好，Heimdall！”金发大个子热情地给了Heimdall一个拥抱。  
“Odinson小少爷，你来了！”Heimdall立刻变得眉开眼笑，“代我向你父亲问个好！”  
“只可惜我要半年以后才会见到父亲了。”Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，“这段时间就要拜托你多多关照了。”  
“那必须的，Odinson小少爷，就凭我和你父亲这么多年的交情，你有什么要求尽管提，我一定尽力满足你的。”  
“那就多谢了。”  
“不必客气，Odinson小少爷。”  
Loki皱着眉头听完了整个对话。这人是谁？这两人又是什么关系？等等，Odinson这个姓氏有点耳熟，似乎听父亲提到过。Loki思考了半天也没想起来Odinson是谁，只好拖着行李准备上楼。打开寝室门的那一刻，Loki看见了两个熟悉的身影。他环顾了一下四周，发现这是个双人寝室。他疑惑地望着眼前正在说说笑笑的两个人，冷冷地问道：“请问你们是住这寝室的吗？”  
两个人同时转过头来，其中一位男生立刻摆手说道：“不不不，只有我住在这里，这位是我的朋友。”  
“嗨，我是Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”另一位男生在一旁说道。  
Loki用挑剔的眼光从头到脚扫了一下他们两个人。一个金发，一个棕发。两个人都长得还不赖，就是没有自己高，也没自己帅。  
“我叫James Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky。”棕发男孩说道。  
Bucky？鹿仔？呵呵，这是什么鬼名字？Loki在心里默默地吐槽了一下。  
“需要我帮你一起收拾行李吗？”Steve问道。  
“不用，谢谢。”Loki面无表情地看了他一眼，然后径直走向自己的书桌。  
“我也不需要你帮忙啦，Steve，你先回去收拾自己的东西吧。”  
Steve迟疑了片刻，然后说道；“好吧，那一会我来找你去吃晚饭。”  
“好嘞。”Bucky愉快地答应了。  
“要是缺什么东西就立刻告诉我，我去小卖部给你买……”  
“知道了知道了，你先回去吧，我要和我的室友互相认识一下。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地把Steve推出了寝室。  
真黏糊。Loki心想道，现在的朋友都是这样相处的吗？不管怎么样，他都不会和别人交朋友的。过去没有，将来也不会有。  
“嗨！”Bucky拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“我还不知道你的名字呢！”  
Loki立刻甩开了肩膀上的手，头也不抬地回答道：“Loki Laufeyson。”  
Bucky立刻察觉到了Loki冷漠的样子，于是讨好般地凑上去问道：“你怎么对我爱理不理的，是对我哪里感到不满意吗？”  
呵，问得真够直接的！Loki正打算讽刺他几句，一抬头却看见对方正无辜地眨巴着眼睛，于是改口说道：“没有，你别多想。”  
“真的吗？”只见那双绿眼睛又眨巴了几下，“那我们可以交个朋友吗？”  
Loki正在往书架上摆自己喜爱的书籍，闻言停下了手中的动作。朋友？他才不需要什么朋友。Bucky等了半天也没得到回应，不禁感到有些尴尬，于是转移话题道：“一会Steve来叫我吃饭的时候，我们一起去吧？”  
“不用，谢谢。”  
“来吧，吃完饭我们可以一起逛校园。”  
Loki沉默了一会儿，然后问道：“那个Steve是你男朋友吗？”  
“啊。”Bucky顿时脸红了，“我们……在一起好多年了。”  
“你脸红了。”Loki面无表情地说道。  
“啊？我没有，你别乱说。”Bucky摸了摸自己脸，辩解道，“我们从小就认识了，那时他只是个又瘦又矮的毛小子。你别看他现在一身肌肉，小时候全靠我保护他呢。”  
“是吗？”Loki斜着眼瞟了他一眼，说道，“我不信。”  
“不信的话你可以去问他！”  
“不用了。”Loki淡淡地说道。  
“那你呢？你有什么特别要好的朋友吗？”Bucky好奇地问道。  
“我？没有。”Loki面无表情地说道，“我没有朋友。”  
Bucky惊讶地张开嘴巴，半天说不出话来。他完全无法想象没有朋友的日子，那该有多孤独啊。Loki瞟了他一眼，继续埋头整理自己的书籍。  
“你很喜欢看书吗？”Bucky望着书架上摆放整齐的书籍，顿时有些眼花缭乱。  
“嗯，我喜欢看书。”Loki毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“哦，我不喜欢看书。”Bucky说道，“我更喜欢看漫画，偶尔会弹弹钢琴。”  
“书籍陪伴着我度过了大部分空闲时光。”Loki的脸上终于露出了第一个微笑，“我从中获益匪浅。”一提到书籍，Loki就像是打开了话匣子。他表达了自己对莎士比亚的喜爱，并向Bucky推荐了一些书籍。Bucky听得昏昏欲睡，几分钟后眼皮子就开始打架。  
望着Bucky一脸瞌睡的样子，Loki这才意识到自己自顾自说了好多话。这太反常了，Loki心想，他居然和一个刚认识几小时的畅谈自己的喜好，更奇怪的是，他居然还想和他进行更深一步的交流，这人身上难不成有什么魔力？  
“Loki？”Bucky回过神来。  
“你看上去有点累了，不如去睡会吧？”老天爷，他居然学会关心别人了。  
“好。”Bucky打了一个哈欠，“那一会再聊吧？”  
“好。”Loki面带微笑地整理完了剩下的行李，心里感到前所未有地轻松愉快。这真是一个很好的开端，Loki心想，没有比遇到一个顺眼的室友更幸运的事情了。能够得到Loki的认可还真不容易，要知道在过去的几年里，想和Loki交朋友的人不占少数。但他看谁都觉得不顺眼，不是嫌这个蠢，就是嫌那个傻，总之一个个配不上做他的朋友。久而久之，就再也没有人愿意和他交朋友了。但愿这次没有看错人，Loki心想，大概他真的要有一个朋友了。

—————————————————————————-

几小时后，Bucky睁开了眼睛，只见Loki正在悠闲地看着《莎士比亚十四行诗》。  
“现在几点了？”Bucky边揉眼睛边问道。  
“五点半。”  
“难怪我有点饿了。”Bucky揉了揉自己的肚子。  
Loki正要嘲讽他几句，门外就传来了Steve的声音：“Bucky，我可以进来吗？”  
“Steve！”Bucky立刻跳下床光着脚打开了门，却发现Steve身边站着一位黑人男孩。  
“这是我的室友Sam Wilson。”  
“哟，Bucky，虽然我们才刚见面，但我就好像认识了你好几年似的。要知道在刚才的几小时内，你的男朋友已经在我面前提到你不止一百次啦。”Sam打趣道。  
“Sam，话可不能乱说，我哪有提这么多次。还有，谁允许你叫他Bucky了？”Steve说罢拍了拍Bucky的肩，“准备好去吃饭了吗，Bucky？”  
“准备好啦，我都已经饿坏了！哦，对了，我也要带上我的室友。”Bucky兴奋地说道，“Loki，咱们走！”  
Loki抬头看了他们一眼，淡淡地说道，“不用了，我现在还不是很饿。”  
“来嘛，别这么冷淡，Lucky！”Sam用搞怪的语气说道。  
“是Loki。”Loki瞟了他一眼，目光立刻回到书上。  
“好吧，那我们先走了。”Bucky嘟囔道，“我都饿得不行了。”  
离开寝室后，Sam忍不住问道：“Bucky，你这室友有什么毛病？”  
“Loki？他挺好的呀！”  
“不是吧，看他那副清高的样子，以为自己是谁啊！”Sam忍不住吐槽道。  
“Loki他不会有恶意的，你别乱说。”Bucky说道。  
“还有，只有我才能叫Bucky，Sam同志。”Steve补充道。  
“那我叫James总行了吧？啧……基佬的占有欲真是不可理喻。”  
“你说什么？”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。  
“没什么，没什么……”Sam无奈地摇摇头，觉得自己活像个电灯泡。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki正拖着腮帮子无聊地翻着书籍，门口突然传来了一阵敲门声。Loki以为是Bucky回来了，打开门却看见一位比自己矮大半个头的男孩站在门口，手里捧着一个披萨。  
“你好，我叫Peter，Peter Parker。我不小心多叫了一个披萨，这个送给你，要趁热吃哦。”  
Loki刚想摆手谢绝他的好意，Bucky却及时出现了在门口，他接过披萨，向Peter道谢。  
“晚饭没吃饱吗？”Loki轻笑道。  
“总不能辜负人家的一番好意。”Bucky打开披萨盒，递给Loki一块最大的披萨。  
Loki接过披萨，放在嘴里咬了一口。嗯，味道还不赖。  
“食堂门口在发关于社团招新的宣传单，我帮你也拿了一份。”Bucky一边嚼着披萨，一边兴奋地挥舞着手中的海报，“我已经帮你想好了，你可以参加读书会。”  
“还是免了吧。”Loki露出不屑的表情。  
“为什么？我还以为你会喜欢。”Bucky不解地问道。  
“我当然喜欢看书，但我才不要和一帮愚蠢的人坐在一起讨论心得，这会拉低我的智商。”  
Bucky笑喷道：“你是觉得其他人都不如你聪明吗？”  
Loki点头表示默认了。  
“天啊，Loki，我大概明白你为什么没有朋友了。”Bucky感叹道，“不过我还是不介意做你朋友的。”  
Loki轻哼了一声，然后拿起了洗漱用品走进浴室。  
“哎，你要刷牙了吗？可是你还没吃东西啊！”Bucky望着Loki纤细的身躯，不解地摇摇头，“你这身材都可以去当个模特了。”  
Loki从浴室伸出头来回敬道：“明明是你太会吃了。”  
“你在嫌我胖吗？虽然我不比不上Steve，但我身上的肌肉绝对比你多。”Bucky撅了撅嘴，伸手摸了摸自己的腹肌。  
Loki走出浴室的时候，脸上多了一张面膜。他避开了Bucky好奇的目光，直接躺在床上闭上了眼睛。  
“哎，这不是女孩子才用的东西吗？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“好奇怪啊……”  
“……”  
“Loki你怎么不说话？”  
“……”  
“你这是打算睡觉了吗？”Bucky委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，他原本还打算和Loki彻夜长谈，彼此增进一下感情呢。  
“嗯，熬夜会影响我的颜值。”Loki说道。   
什么？！Bucky以为自己听错了。怎么会有男生这么注重自己的颜值，他不解地走进浴室，映入眼帘的是洗漱台上排得整整齐齐的几个小瓶子。“爽肤水，保湿乳，防晒霜，晚霜……”Bucky忍不住念出了声。这不是女生才用的东西吗？Bucky不解地皱了皱眉头，一抬头却看见了镜子里的自己，映入眼帘的就是浓浓的黑眼圈，难道就是经常熬夜所造成的？  
Bucky犹豫了片刻，拿起了一瓶晚霜……

—————————————————————————-

开学第三天便是社团招新的日子，Steve兴致勃勃地拉着Bucky一起报了篮球队。Loki站在人群外皱着眉头思索了半天，最终走向了瑜伽社的报名处。  
“Steve，快看！Loki去报瑜伽社了！”Bucky惊叹道，“天啊，他就像个女孩似的，我和你说，昨天晚上他敷了面膜，还摆了一堆瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品在洗漱台上。”  
“是吗？”Steve不可思议地挑了一下眉毛，“难怪我觉得你今天身上特别香，不会是被他熏得吧？”  
“啊？有这么香吗？”Bucky心虚地问道。  
“嗯，有一股淡淡的玫瑰香味。”  
“哦哦……”Bucky不好意思地低下头问道，“那你喜欢吗？”  
“挺好闻的。”Steve说完又深深地吸了一口气，“嗯……挺不错的。”  
“哦……”Bucky说完就脸红了。嘻嘻，看来以后我得天天偷用Loki的护肤品。

—————————————————————————-

篮球队训练的第一天，按照惯例，篮球队队长先进行10次投篮，然后所有的新成员依次进行10次投篮。凡是投篮进球个数超过队长的新成员都将和队长进行一次1v1的篮球比赛，获胜者即成为篮球队新的队长。经过一番激烈的挑战，Steve战胜了前篮球队队长Thor Odinson，成为了新的篮球队队长。  
“刚才真是险胜。”坐在一旁观看的Bucky说道，“你看见前队长的肌肉了吗？要不是他刚才失误没投进最后一个球，你就要输给他了，Steve。”  
“可我最终还是赢了，不是吗？”Steve顺着Bucky的目光看向Thor，却发现对方正向自己走过来。  
“打得不错。”Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，脸上没有一丝怒气。  
“前辈过奖了。”Steve说道，“今后还请多多指教。”  
“客气什么！”Thor豪爽地说道，“一会儿训练结束后和我出去喝一杯，算是庆祝你成为新任队长。”  
“可是我们还没到可以喝酒的年龄，况且学校规定只有双休日才可以出校门。”  
“怕什么，这学校是我们家赞助的，有什么事情是我不能说了算的！”  
Bucky和Steve交换了下眼色，说道：“这不太好吧。”  
Thor这才注意到站在Steve身边的Bucky，他哈哈大笑地说道：“我的朋友，你们真是太呆板了。校规又如何？只要我想出校门就出校门，想喝酒就喝酒，想睡女人就睡女人。”  
听见“睡女人”三个字，Bucky一下子红了脸，他偷偷地看向Steve，发现对方正皱着眉头用厌恶的眼神看着Thor。  
“不瞒你说，我最近想试着找个男朋友玩玩看……”  
“你别再说了！”Steve打断他说道，“很抱歉Odinson前辈，但我们和你不是一路子的人，恐怕会聊不到一块。你的好意我心领了，但我们绝对不会违反校规，更不会在未满21岁之前去酒吧喝酒。”  
还没等Thor反应过来，Steve就拉着Bucky去练球了，留下Thor一个人站在原地。  
“切！”Thor不屑地摇摇头，倒也没有把Steve说的话放到心里去。他虽然生性比较放纵不羁，却总是一副大大咧咧的样子，不会轻易记别人的仇。  
“这种人可不能和他做朋友，以后离他远点。”Steve告诫道，“你听到他最后那句话了吗？找个男朋友玩玩……Bucky，你一定要保护好自己，千万别被他占便宜了。”

在后来的几天训练中，Steve寸步不离地守在Bucky身边，刻意与Thor保持一定的距离。然而，趁Steve去器材室还篮球的时候，Thor径直走到Bucky身边，说道：“看来你的男朋友对你的保护欲很强啊？是不是怕我看上你，然后把你给玩弄了？哈哈哈哈……”  
“啊？”Bucky被他露骨的说法惊得张开嘴巴，一句话也说不出来。  
“放心，我不会打你的主意的。我只想求你帮我个忙，帮留意一下这届新生里面有没有好的，有的话给我介绍个呗！”  
“这……那好吧。”Bucky虽然觉得这样不太好，但他一直以来都是一个热心的人，于是答应了他的请求。“你喜欢什么类型的人？”  
“身材要纤细修长的，皮肤要白皙些，最好还有女孩那样柔软的腰肢。”  
“我想我认识一个这样的人。”Bucky说道，“我的室友就不错，他每天都用护肤品，皮肤绝对够白皙。对了，他还参加了瑜伽社，身体一定很柔软。”  
“室友？他叫什么名字？”  
“Loki Laufeyson。”Bucky话音刚落，就看见Steve气冲冲地朝他们走过来。  
“你们在干什么？”Steve一把将Bucky拉到身后，用戒备的眼神看着Thor。  
“没事，Steve，Thor只是想叫我帮个忙……”  
“我的朋友，不要这么提防我好不好，我只是想求Bucky帮我找个男朋友……”Thor一脸无辜地摊开手说道。  
“我很抱歉，找男朋友是你自己的事情，请你不要来打扰Bucky。”  
Thor眼里喷出了怒火，Bucky见状赶紧拉着Steve离开了篮球场，临走前在Thor的耳边说了句，“Loki是一朵带刺的玫瑰，你是绝对追不到他的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捅肾预警

“哼，James凭什么这么肯定我追不到Loki，这能有多难？”Thor烦躁不安地在寝室走来走去。  
“你又没见过Loki，说不定他不是你喜欢的类型。”室友Fandral翘着腿坐在躺椅上，一边玩着手机，一边漫不经心地回应道。  
“我倒要认识一下这个人，那对死基佬居然还取笑我，我偏要追到Loki给他们看看！”说罢，Thor气呼呼地冲出寝室，直奔宿管大爷的房间。  
“Heimdall！快开门！”Thor一边用力拍门一边喊道。  
“Odinson小少爷，有什么事啊？”  
“我要Loki Laufeyson的寝室号，还有其他你能获得的一切信息！”  
“好的，让我看一下啊……Loki Laufeyson，1983级新生，九年级二班，B203寝室。”Heimdall在纸条上写下了这些内容，然后把它交给了Thor。Thor看了一遍纸条上的内容，然后满意地收进口袋，“谢谢你，Heimdall。”  
Thor决定先去B203寝室门口转一下，运气好的话说不定能碰上Loki。于是他来到B203寝室门口，把耳朵贴在门上仔细地听着门内的动静。就在这时，门从里面被打开了。Thor顿时感到重心不稳，一下子滚进了Loki的寝室。  
“Thor，你在这里做什么？”Bucky顿时大惊失色，“我差点被你吓出心脏病！”  
“嘿，James，我正要……”话还没说话，Thor的眼睛定格在了Bucky身边的那位黑发男孩身上。想必这就是Loki Laufeyson了，Thor心里顿时漾起一阵波澜。James啊James，你真够义气的啊，居然给我介绍了一个这么好看的室友。嘿嘿，我决定就是他了，Loki Laufeyson就是我未来的男朋友！Bucky不解地看了看Thor，又看了看Loki，不明白为什么Thor明明还趴在地上，却会突然开始傻笑。  
“Thor？”Bucky问道，“需要我把你扶起来吗？”  
“啊，不用不用。哦，对了，这位同学我们还没认识吧？我是十年级五班的Thor Odinson。”Thor赶紧站起来向Loki伸出手，“我们交个朋友吧，你明天放学以后有空吗？”  
Loki完全无视了Thor的手，毫不犹豫地回答道：“没空。”  
“Loki还得参加瑜伽社，你懂的吧。”Bucky向Thor眨了一下眼睛。  
“闭嘴！”Loki立刻从Bucky的床上抄起一个星盾抱枕，狠狠地向Bucky扔过去，Thor却眼疾手快地在半空中接了下来。  
“明天见，Loki！”Thor狠狠地捏了一下抱枕，然后把它扔回Bucky的床上，“还有你James，我会好好感谢你的。”说罢Thor哼着歌离开了他们的寝室。  
“等等，他怎么知道我的名字？”Loki不解地问道。  
“这个嘛……我也不知道……可能是别人告诉他的吧。”Bucky 心虚地说道。  
“还有他为什么要感谢你？”  
“这个嘛……他感谢我是因为另一件事……”  
“James Buchanan Barnes，你的说谎技巧还得练一练，脸别红得像屁股似的。”Loki毫不客气地揭穿了他。

————————————————————-—————

第二天放学后，Thor翘掉了篮球队的训练，偷偷摸摸地溜进体育馆。果然如Bucky所说，Loki正在形体教室练瑜伽。Thor呆呆地看了一会儿，发现Loki比他想象中更加迷人。他不仅有着柔软的腰肢，还有紧致的翘臀，看起来还真是诱人。  
过了大约一个多小时，Loki收起了瑜伽垫，径直走向Thor所站的门口准备离开。Thor看着Loki离自己越来越近，顿时觉得自己的心跳都快要停止了。Loki有着白皙的肌肤，精致的五官，还有一张粉红的小嘴……Thor甚至觉得Loki比自己曾经约过的所有女孩都要美丽动人，让人看一眼就会深深地陷进去无法自拔。然而，Loki却旁若无人地从他面前走过，完全无视了那一道炽热的目光。他急忙追上去挡住了Loki的去路，说道：“嘿，Loki，还记得我吗？”  
“嗯。”Loki淡淡地应了一声。  
“有兴趣和我一起去喝杯咖啡吗？”Thor向他眨了眨眼睛，露出了迷人的笑容。  
“我还有别的事。”Loki毫不犹豫地拒绝道。凭良心说，Thor的长相还是挺符合Loki的审美的，但Loki明显感觉到眼前的人对自己图谋不轨，还是保持距离为好。  
“哈？”Thor没想到自己会被拒绝，于是不甘心地问道，“什么事？”  
什么事跟你有关系吗？Loki玩弄着自己的发尾，不再搭理他。  
Thor见他一副爱理不理的样子，顿时感到有些来气。从小到大他可是万人迷，不仅帅气而且多金，从来都只有他看不上别人的份，何曾有过主动献殷勤却不讨好的时候。于是他直接凑到Loki耳边说道：“别再装了，其实你心里很想要我的是不是？”  
Loki被他喷出来的热气弄得一阵脸红，于是禁不住发出了一声呻吟。这是一个绝佳的机会，Thor在心里想道，他也想要你，他只是不愿意承认罢了。于是下一秒，Thor一口含住了他的耳垂。Loki被刺激得一下子清醒过来，抬起手正要给他一巴掌，却被Thor紧紧地抓住了。  
“哪来的精虫上脑的傻逼！”Loki一脚踢向他的命根子，“你放开我！”  
Thor哪里肯就这么放手，他把Loki紧紧地抱在怀里，说道：“做我男朋友吧，我不仅帅气多金，还器大活好。”  
“快滚开，不然我要咬人了！”Loki挣扎道。  
“有本事你咬我啊！”Thor坏笑道，“以后有的是机会，我会让你咬个够。”  
下一秒，Thor只感到腹部传来一阵刺痛，低头却看见一把水果刀刺进了自己的肉里。Loki还是第一次看见这么多血，吓得腿都软了。趁Thor松手的一瞬间，Loki拔腿就跑。回到寝室后，Loki重重地关上门，然后立刻瘫倒在了地上。  
“出人命了，出人命了……”Loki喃喃自语道。

—————————————————————————-

Thor很快就被救护车送去了医院，校园里立刻传起了流言蜚语。监控录像显示，Thor和Loki两人站在体育馆大厅进行交谈，Thor突然上前抱住了Loki，然后Loki似乎与他发生争执，并有暴力倾向（包括踢命根子、掏水果刀等行为）。很快，Loki的寝室门口就围满了Thor的崇拜者，吓得Loki躲在寝室不敢出来。  
“这可怎么办啊？”Bucky急得团团转，“你会不会被学校开除啊？”  
“闭嘴，别烦我！”Loki莫名其妙地开始朝Bucky发火。  
Bucky虽然心里感到有些委屈，但他还是能够理解Loki此刻的心情，于是立刻闭紧了嘴巴。  
“Loki Laufeyson你个贱货！”  
“暴力狂！”  
“还我们Odinson学长！”  
就在这时，门外传来了Steve的声音。“请大家都先冷静一下，这件事情校方自然会进行公正的处理，现在麻烦大家在没有弄清事情原委之前不要跟着瞎起哄，以免惊扰到其他寝室的同学。”有人立刻反问道：“你算什么东西？轮得到你来指手画脚？”“我是Steve Rogers，你们惊扰到了我的最关心的人，因此我不得不制止你们。还请你们都理智一点，校方自然会还Odinson学长一个公道。”又有几个人跳出来和Steve进行争执，直到教导主任Phil Coulson出现。  
“咳咳。”Coulson干咳了两声，同学们都知趣地走开了，只留下Steve一个人还站在门口。  
“这位同学，你叫什么名字？”Coulson问道。  
“Steve Rogers，Coulson先生。”Steve回答道。  
“你是一个正直的人，我很欣赏你。”Coulson拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们学校需要你这样的人来正一正风气。”  
“谢谢，Coulson先生。”  
“Laufeyson同学。”Coulson敲了敲门，“麻烦你和我走一趟。”  
Loki打开门，哆哆嗦嗦地跟着Coulson离开了寝室楼，只留下Bucky和Steve两个人站在门口。  
Bucky调侃道：“刚才你的样子真的好帅啊！”  
“你又没看见我的样子。”Steve笑道。  
“我是没看见，可我都听见了啊。”Bucky调侃道，“看来你是真的关心Loki啊。”  
“我关心他做什么。”Steve揉了揉Bucky的头发，“我关心的是你，我最爱的Bucky。”  
Bucky被这突如其来的表白弄得不知所措，一时间不知道该说什么才好。  
“I'm with you till the end of the line,pal.”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，朝他淡淡一笑。  
“So am I,punk.”  
“Jerk.”


	4. Chapter 4

教导主任办公室内，Loki低着头坐在真皮沙发上，表现得就像一个等待审讯的犯人。  
“现在，可以和我讲讲事情的经过吗？”Coulson面带微笑说道。  
“有什么用吗？”Loki冷笑了一声，“你们已经决定把我开除了，对吧？”  
“Odinson同学已向我讲述了事情的经过，Laufeyson同学，你已经得到了Odinson同学的原谅，也就是说你可以继续留在学校学习。但是--”Coulson停顿了一下，继续说道，“学校依旧会对你进行严重警告处分，至于是否需要赔偿精神损失费，还得看Odinson先生的意思。”  
Loki听了顿时百感交集。这一学年的评优评先算是彻底没戏了，不过好在还能继续留在学校。看来以后做事之前得考虑一下后果，可不能因为一时冲动而毁了自己的前途。至于那个Thor Odinson，没想到这家伙竟会对自己如此宽容。  
“这是Thor所在的医院以及病房号。”Coulson递过来一张纸条， “不过学校规定只有双休日才可以出校门。”  
“所以呢？你在暗示我去探望那个精虫上脑的傻逼？”Loki感到十分不可思议。  
“我强烈建议你当面去道个歉，毕竟Odinson家在社会上有一定的影响力。若不是Thor决定原谅你，Odinson先生完全有理由将你告上法庭。”  
这太不公平了，明明被侵犯的人是自己！Loki气得直跳脚，转念一想，被这么一捅，Thor以后肯定不会再来纠缠自己了，这不正合我意嘛。这样一想，Loki的心情立刻变得愉快起来。不就是道个歉嘛，到时候再让Laufey给人家打点钱就算完事儿了，而自己也终于可以摆脱这个烦人的色狼了。  
Loki万万没想到，Thor Odinson才不是那种会因捅肾这点“小”事而轻言放弃的人。

—————————————————————————-

周六一大早Loki便打车来到了阿斯加德医院，一走进病房就看见Odin凶神恶煞的样子，Loki顿时感到脊背发凉。  
Odin走到Loki面前，面无表情地说道：“你就是Loki同学吗？“  
“我是。”Loki回答道。  
“你可以回学校了，这里不欢迎你。”  
“我是来道歉的。”  
“免了。”Odin看都懒得看他一眼，“现在立刻离开！”  
Loki翻了个白眼，立刻转身离开了病房。真是的，早知道就不来了。  
Loki按下了电梯的开关，这时耳边响起了熟悉的声音，“Loki？”  
Loki回过神来定睛一看，这不是Thor吗？  
“我刚好像听见你的声音了……你别生气，我父亲的脾气就那样，我一点都不怪你，真的。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没事，我这人皮糙肉厚的，缝个几针就没事了，再过几天我就能出院回家休养了。”  
“那就好。”Loki脸上努力挤出一个微笑。  
“我们之间客气什么。”Thor把手暧昧地放在Loki的腰上。  
“你！”Loki拍开了腰上的手，“我警告你，别再对我动手动脚！我永远都不会接受你的，你就死了这条心吧！”  
“我不管。”Thor一副志在必得的样子，“你迟早会屈服的。”  
“去死吧你！”说罢，Loki头也不回地跑向楼梯间，很快就不见了踪影，只留下Thor一个人站在电梯门前。

—————————————————————————-

与此同时，医院病房内传来了Odin的咆哮：“Thor一定是趁我不在去追那个臭小子了！要我说这臭小子不能就这么原谅了，敢伤害Odinson家的人，我非得弄得他全家没有好日子过！”  
“父亲，您就放过Loki吧！”Thor不知什么时候出现在了病房门口。  
“Thor Odinson，你是脑子进水了吧？先是背着我给学校打电话替他求情，现在又拖着刚做完手术的身体去追他！”  
“父亲，我已经和您说过了，Loki是我的朋友，这只是一场意外。”Thor扶着墙回到病床上，仿佛刚才那场对话用尽了他的全部力气，“请您什么都不要再说了。”  
“他一定会为此付出代价的！”Odin咬牙切齿地说道。  
“父亲，您就别再追究了。”Thor无奈地说道。  
“哼！”Odin黑着脸离开了病房。这事可不能就这么算了，他得麻烦Heimdall今后盯着点，省得这小子又做出什么伤害到Thor的举动。

————————————————————-———-—-

几周后，Thor回到了学校，这件事很快惊动了整个学校，Loki自然第一时间就知道了这个消息。  
“天呐，Thor回来了。他还会再追求你吗？”Bucky问道。  
“应该不会了吧。”Loki嘴上这么说，心里却十分肯定Thor还会来骚扰自己的。  
果不其然，Loki放学一回到寝室就发现自己的桌上多了一大束玫瑰花和一套Aramis护肤品，走上前仔细一看，还有一张贺卡藏在花束中，上面写着：来自Thor Odinson的礼物，希望你能喜欢！”  
“我的天啊！他对你真是执着！”Bucky伸过头来看了一眼，“被你伤成这样了还敢追求你，不愧是Thor Odinson！”  
“我以为我已经和他说的很清楚了。”Loki狠狠地揪下一朵玫瑰花，把它撕成了碎片。  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“我还能怎么办？”Loki懊恼地说道，“把东西当面还给他，叫他死了这份心吧。”  
“哎，要我说，既然都已经送给你了，就别还回去了吧。如果你不想用的话，不如这套护肤品给我用……”  
“你什么时候也开始注重自己的皮肤了？”Loki打量了一下Bucky的脸蛋，“话说你最近好像皮肤的确滋润了不少，你不会在偷偷用我的护肤品吧？”  
“没有的事，没有的事……”Bucky心虚地说道。  
“反正我得去还给他，你知道他的寝室在哪里吗？”  
“好像是A311寝室，我记得在Steve的斜对面。”  
Loki走出寝室的那一刻就后悔了，那一大束玫瑰花实在是太惹眼了，大家纷纷开始猜测他是不是去给Thor送花赔罪，Loki甚至听见有人称他为“贱人”，这让他更加感到火大。  
于是他没好气地敲了敲门，门后立刻探出了一刻毛茸茸的金色脑袋，“Loki，你来了！”  
“Thor Odinson同学，很抱歉我不能接受这些礼物，也请你以后不要再送我东西了。”  
“为什么不要？我还以为你会喜欢呢，你不是每天都用护肤品的吗？”  
Loki顿时脸红了，他攥紧拳头，强忍住怒气问道：“是谁告诉你这些的？”  
“是James告诉我的。”  
James Barnes？Loki立刻把玫瑰花和护肤品往Thor怀里一塞，然后飞快地逃离了现场。回到自己的寝室后，他暴跳如雷地喊道：“James Buchanan Barnes！  
“怎么了怎么了？你喊我全名干嘛？”Bucky疑惑地抬起头，“Thor把你惹生气了？”  
“你居然在背后出卖我！亏我还把你当成了朋友！”  
“额……那个……我不是……”Bucky心虚得顿时说不出一句完整的话来。  
“现在我终于明白了他为什么会对我好像很了解似的，原来都是你告诉他的！”Loki咬牙切齿地说道。  
“哎，Loki，别生气嘛，我不是故意的。”  
“哼。”  
“我给你带一个礼拜的饭！”  
“哼！”  
“两个礼拜！”  
“……”  
“一个月！不能再多了！”  
“成交！”  
话音刚落，寝室门就被敲得砰砰响。Loki打开门一看，此时此刻自己最不想见到的人正站在门口。  
“你又来做什么？”  
“Loki！”Thor难得露出了讨好的笑容，“我们一起去吃晚饭吧！”  
“我不饿。”  
“不饿也得去。”  
“关你鸟事！”Loki没好气地说道。  
“我亲爱的Loki，你的事就是我的事。你难道还没意识到吗，我是不会轻易放弃的。我会一直追求你，直到你心甘情愿地臣服在我的身下为止，明白吗？”  
臣服在身下？这人究竟想要对自己做些什么？Loki惊恐地看了他一眼，拔腿就跑。  
望着Loki像小鹿一样胆战心惊的样子，Thor得意地勾起了嘴角。要不了多久，Loki就会被自己压在身下狠狠地蹂躏。他Thor Odinson活到今天，从来就没有征服不了的人。不过，他这还是第一次对一个男性产生征服的欲望，都怪Loki太诱人了。想到这里，Thor感到自己的小兄弟已经有了抬头的趋势，于是赶紧回到了自己的寝室。  
“Fandral，你说和男人做爱是一种什么样的体验？”Thor一回到寝室就问道。  
“不知道啊，你可以去问问上一届的Logan和Scott，他们这一对关系挺稳定的，想必性生活也一定很和谐。”  
“Logan？你是说武术社的社长？”  
“是啊，虽说这个学校基佬不少，但大多都是因为太久见不到女孩，互相解决需求而已。但唯独这俩人谈恋爱谈得可认真了，好像都已经生死相许了呢！哎，话又说回来，你只是想和Loki玩玩对吧，不会是要和他来认真的吧？”  
“那就要看他的表现了。”Thor的脸上露出了意味深长的笑。  
“兄弟给你支个招。”Fandral一脸坏笑地说道，“下一次见到他的时候，你直接上了他—”  
Thor的脑海里立刻浮现出了自己插入Loki的画面，顿时感觉全身的血液都涌向了下体，刚软下去不久的小兄弟又一次抬起头来。  
“上了他……”Thor喃喃自语道，“这倒也是个办法……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制性性行为预警（未插入）

一个月后，Thor回到了学校，这件事很快惊动了整个学校，Loki自然第一时间就知道了这个消息。  
“天呐，Thor回来了。他还会再追求你吗？”Bucky问道。  
“应该不会了吧。”Loki嘴上这么说，心里却十分肯定Thor还会来骚扰自己的。  
果不其然，Loki放学一回到寝室就发现自己的桌上多了一大束玫瑰花和一套Aramis护肤品，走上前仔细一看，还有一张贺卡藏在花束中，上面写着：来自Thor Odinson的礼物，希望你能喜欢！”  
“我的天啊！他对你真是执着！”Bucky伸过头来看了一眼，  
Loki一直在外面游荡到晚上11点才回到寝室，进门的那一刻，Bucky一个箭步冲上前紧紧地抱住他。  
“天啊，Loki，你终于回来了！我等得都快疯了，真怕你出什么事。”  
Loki望着Bucky急得快要哭出来的样子，默默地叹了一口气。这些年来，从来没有人给过他一个拥抱，更没有人会为他担心。  
“Loki，我是真心想和你做好朋友。不只是普通的朋友，而是像闺蜜一样，好不好？”  
Loki望着Bucky耷拉下来的眉毛，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他Loki Laufeyson居然有了一个闺蜜？想想都觉得好笑。Bucky还在眼巴巴地看着他，期待着他的回答。  
他沉默了一会儿，然后开口道：“就在刚才和你拥抱的时候，我在你身上闻到了我的身体乳的味道。”Bucky感到一阵心虚，但他并没有反驳，只是低下头静静地等待Loki的最终宣判。如果Loki真的不愿意再和自己做朋友，他也完全能够理解。  
出人意料的是，Loki拍了拍他的肩，说道：“你想用就直接和我说，没必要偷偷摸摸的，对吧，我的闺蜜？”Bucky愣了一下，在心里琢磨着Loki那句话的真实性。Loki的那句“闺蜜”充满了讽刺的意味，但至少他愿意和自己分享护肤品了，不是吗？  
转眼间，Loki已经走进了淋浴间。Bucky跟着走了进去，隔着浴帘和他对话。  
“你为什么这么晚才回来，可急死我了！”  
“我怕Thor在寝室门口堵我，所以……”Loki说到一半便不作声了。他又回想起Thor说的那些令他倍感恐惧的话，不禁感到有些毛骨悚然。这几个星期以来，他已经对学校的风气有所耳闻。有不少精虫上脑的人不满足于打飞机而去找其他男生解决性需求，显然Thor正对自己打着这样的主意。  
“怎么了？”Bucky听Loki半晌不说话，开始担忧是不是有什么不好的事情正发生在Loki身上。  
“没事。”Loki叹了一口气，声音却在颤抖。  
“你在害怕Thor吗？你放心，我和Steve会站在你这边的，他不敢对你做什么。”  
Loki依旧默不作声，不知道在想些什么。Bucky见状叹了口气：“唉，我不多问了。如果你有什么想倾诉的，可以随时和我说。Loki，你不能什么事情总压在心里，要学会和朋友倾诉，这会让你好受很多。”  
“这几天我可以和你一起走吗？我不想一个人……”Loki的声音从浴帘内传来。  
“好。”Bucky说道。  
他很明显感受到了Loki在害怕着什么。以Odinson家的社会地位，Thor可以为所欲为。有一次他听Thor说起过，学校有很多Odin的人，甚至他们的宿管大爷——Heimdall都是Odin的老相识。如果哪一天Thor想换到他们寝室，只需要向Heimdall开口，自己就会被无情地赶去其他寝室。

—————————————————————————

第二天，Loki和Bucky刚打开寝室门，就看见Thor站在门口。Loki一下子变得面色苍白，果然他的预感是对的，Thor Odinson从此就打算在寝室门口堵他了。  
“Thor，你在这里做什么？”Bucky问道。  
Thor偷偷地看了一眼Loki，却得到了对方嫌弃的眼神。“和我一起去吃早饭吧，Loki。”Thor的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。  
“不去。”Loki冷冰冰地说道。  
“可是……”  
没等他说话，Bucky就已经拉着Loki飞也似的逃跑了，一直跑到一个没人的架空层才停了下来。  
“难不成以后天天要这样？”  
“但愿他只是一时兴起。”Bucky大口大口地喘着气，“天天这样那还了得？”  
“我真倒霉！”  
Bucky拍了拍Loki的肩表示安慰，两个人继续向前走去。

—————————————————————————-

中午吃饭的时候，Loki怕再度被Thor骚扰，只好跟着Bucky他们一起去食堂吃饭。  
“今天Loki怎么和我们一起吃饭了？”Sam问道。  
“他被人性骚扰了。”Bucky说完就有点想笑，一抬头却看见Loki冰冷的目光仿佛可以杀人，连忙把笑憋了回去。  
“性骚扰？”Sam说道，“对付这种人，就应该给他一个巴掌。”  
“是吗？那么我们雇你来当Loki的保镖怎么样？”Steve开玩笑道。  
“哈哈哈，我学了多年的空手道终于到了大显身手的时候了。”Sam显得跃跃欲试，“说吧，佣金多少一天？50美元怎么样？”  
“5美元。”Bucky说道。  
“哎，我可是用生命在保护别人……那20美元，怎么样？”  
“一言为定！”Bucky偷偷地瞟了一眼Loki，发现他正在发愣。  
“OK，所以我们要提防的是哪匹色狼？”  
“Thor Odinson！”  
“Thor……等等，不会是那个肌肉男Odinson？我的妈呀，我收回我刚才说的话，这下就算你给我100美元一天我也不打算干了！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”Bucky和Steve笑成了一团。  
“你笑什么？”Loki问道。  
“没什么……”Bucky赶紧收起了笑容，“我们继续吃饭吧。”

—————————————————————————-

随后的几个星期，Thor一直坚持给Loki送礼物。Loki也懒得每次都把礼物还回去，只是偶尔在见到Thor的时候会警告他一句：“不要再给我送礼物了！”Thor每次都会玩味地勾起嘴角，露出一副势在必得的样子。真是的，天下怎么可能有他Odinson搞不定的人。  
这一天Loki刚洗完澡，却迟迟站在浴室的镜子前不肯出来。他端详着自己的裸体，眉头皱成了川字。身上只有一层薄薄的肌肉，连块像样的腹肌都没有。而且最近甜食吃多了，小腹上有长赘肉的趋势。Loki叹了口气，看来光练瑜伽是不够的，还得去健身房撸铁。  
第二天下午正好没课，Loki去学校的健身房办了一张卡，在跑步机上跑了半小时便累得不行，就坐在一旁休息。  
“Loki！你也在健身啊！真的好巧哦！要不要我来做你的专业指导啊！”Thor摇晃着大肌肉，突然出现在Loki面前。  
Loki摇晃了一下脑袋，想要确认自己不是累出了幻觉。这家伙这几天到处跟踪自己，像个影子一样甩都甩不掉。这不，他第一天来健身房，就又碰上了这家伙，他打死都不信这是一个巧合。  
然而，这的确是一个巧合。健身对Thor来说已经是家常便饭，经过多年的健身，他不仅练就了一副好身材，而且对各种器械动作都了如指掌，偶尔充当一下业余教练。  
“Thor可是健身房明星啊，别人怎么求他，他都不愿意指导，你真是幸运啊！”身边的人投来了羡慕的眼神。  
“是吗？我才不需要他的指导，他不给我带来霉运就不错了。”Loki丝毫不给Thor留面子。  
Thor愣了一下，知趣地离开了。Loki松了口气，以为这家伙被自己的话伤了心，终于开窍决定不再追自己了。他又健身了将近四十分钟，然后走向健身房的更衣室。Loki走进一个隔间，刚要关上门，却被一个人从身后紧紧地抱住，并被捂住了嘴巴。他想叫喊，却叫不出声。想要用力挣脱，却怎样也挣脱不了。  
突然，几口热气喷在了Loki的耳朵上。“你刚刚害的我很没面子，你要补偿一下我。”Thor说着便将Loki转过来面向自己，头靠过去打算亲吻他。  
Loki趁机抽出手来一巴掌打在Thor的脸上。  
“一点都不疼。”Thor轻轻一笑，仿佛在嘲讽Loki的力气远比不上自己。Loki气得抬腿踢向他的跨部，却被Thor眼疾手快地拦下了。  
“踢坏了还怎么伺候你。”Thor的脸上依旧是调戏般的笑容。Thor紧紧地抓住Loki的脚踝，将他的腿盘到自己腰后，然后把Loki压在门板上，开始吸吮他日思夜想的嘴唇。  
“唔唔唔……”Loki被亲得连骂人的话都说不出来。亲了足足十分钟时间，Thor终于放过了他的嘴唇。  
Loki破口大骂道：“我的初吻！Thor你个混蛋！卑鄙！无耻！”  
“放心，我会让你如登天堂般……”Thor向前挺了一下胯，他的小兄弟已经抬起了头，瞬间又涨大了好几圈。  
“别！”Loki赶紧打断了他的话，恶心得早饭都快要吐出来了。  
“你要是不顺从的话，我现在就把你抱出去，在所有人面前操你屁股！”  
“你要是敢这么对我，我一定不会放过你！”Loki威胁道。  
“是吗？你还能把我怎样？”Thor越说越得意，“我已经把你家调查得差不多了。Laufeyson，你家的社会地位不比我家差多少呀……不过要知道，Laufey这个奸诈小人可竖立了不少敌人，不少人等着看他笑话呢……要是商业界知道Laufey的儿子被Odin的儿子操到哭喊着求饶，不知道你父亲的脸该往哪搁呀！”  
“你……”Loki眼里噙满了泪水，他心里又急又气，生怕Thor冲动之下做出什么损坏自家声誉的事情。  
Thor看着Loki委屈的样子一瞬间居然有些心软，他原本只是想用这个来胁迫Loki，并没有真的打算损坏Laufey的名誉。而Loki却把他的话当真了，正惨兮兮地留着眼泪。他顿时心生怜爱之情，便松开手说道：“算了，我不强求你，你给我口一次就行了！”  
“你要是敢这么做，我立刻咬掉你的臭鸡巴！”  
“你怎么这么不乖，看来我要好好惩罚你一下了。”Thor无奈地摇摇头，顺手撩起他的衣服，用舌头舔弄着他胸前的突起，吸吮并轻咬着。  
“嗯啊……Thor你给我滚开……啊……不要了……”Loki惊慌失措地叫骂着，却又忍不住呻吟出声。  
“Loki，你怎么叫得这么好听啊？是不是我把你伺候得特别爽啊？”Thor说着便把手伸进Loki的裤子撸动他的分身。  
“啊啊啊啊！不要碰我那里！啊……啊……”Loki承受不住强烈的快感，身体很快就软在了Thor的怀里。  
“我亲爱的Loki，是不是很舒服啊？我会好好对你，让你变得更舒服的。”Thor用一只手脱下了自己的裤子，将自己的分身紧贴着Loki的分身不停的蹭弄着。Loki被他挑逗得加重了喘息声，Thor对Loki的反应感到十分满意，便更加卖力地蹭动着下体，并一口含住Loki的耳垂轻轻地吸吮着。  
就在Loki快要失去理智的时候，外面传来了开门的声音。Thor听见声音立刻停了下来，吓得分身都软了一半。趁着这个机会，Loki一把推开了他，然后提着裤子逃之夭夭。

Loki惊慌失措地逃到寝室楼，第一反应是打电话向父亲求救。经过宿管大爷Heimdall的时候，Loki发现他正打量着自己。  
“父亲……”Loki拨通了放在Heimdall面前的座机，犹豫了好久才叫出来这个称呼。他已经很久没有和Laufey说过话了，竟然发现自己对“父亲”这个称呼已经陌生到叫不出口了。  
“什么事？”Laufey简短地问道。  
“在学校发生了一些事……我想你能不能帮帮我……”Loki发现Heimdall正望着自己，于是压低声音说道，“我被人侮辱了……”  
“这么屁大点事也要给我打电话？不能自己解决吗？我没空和你废话……”  
“不不不……我现在很害怕……有人想对我进行性侵……”Loki不禁对Laufey的态度感到有些不满，于是耐着性子解释道。  
“哦？你已经被上了吗？”  
“还没有，但是……”  
“那不就行了！我告诉你，你父亲我年轻的时候受过比这更屈辱的事情呢，你这些事情都算些什么？以后没事别给我打电话，我很忙……”  
嘟嘟嘟……电话里传来了忙音。Loki放下手中的听筒，泪水模糊了双眼。  
呵呵，我真的是疯了才会把你当成父亲。要不是这次我真的害怕极了，我是绝对不会来向你求助的。事实上，我这辈子就算绝望到要死了，都不会再向你求助了。  
Loki一回到寝室就一头扎进被窝，忍不住哭了起来。他想到对自己漠不关心的父亲，想到自己早逝的母亲，想到自己寂寞而缺爱的童年，想到Thor对自己的羞辱和威胁，他感到人生一片灰暗。为什么？为什么这个世界会对我如此冷漠？  
Bucky回到寝室后，被眼前的情景吓呆了。他看见Loki脱下来的鞋和衣物都散落在地上，抬起头发现Loki整个人埋在被窝里颤抖着。  
“Loki？Loki你还好吗？”Bucky急切地问道。  
见他没有回应，Bucky伸手去拉Loki的被子，却怎么也拉不开。  
“Loki！Loki你说话呀！”Bucky有些着急了，“Loki你怎么了？你说话呀！”  
过了很久，被窝里传来了虚弱的声音：“Bucky，呜呜呜……我没事，你不用管我。”  
“Loki，我是你的朋友，有什么事情你可以告诉我，我可以帮助你！”Bucky坐在床边，隔着被子轻轻地拍了一下他的背。  
“你别碰我！”Loki一下子跳了起来，“离我远一点，别碰我，别碰我……”  
Bucky差点被一脚踢下床，吓得赶紧送开了手。他看见Loki满脸都是泪痕，手臂上还有几道红印。  
“是谁对你做这些的？是Thor吗？”Bucky惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
Loki什么也没说，低下头呜呜地哭了起来。Bucky站在一旁急得直跺脚，赶紧去把Steve找了过来。  
“Loki，你听着，不论发生什么事我们都会尽力帮助你的。请你相信我们，好吗？”Steve对Loki说道。  
话音刚落，楼道里传来了Thor大声呼唤Loki的声音。Steve立刻打开寝室门，把他拉到一边质问道：“你对Loki做了什么？”  
“哦，你居然这么快就猜到了啊……”Thor嬉皮笑脸地回答道。  
“你知不知道这事有多么严重！Loki他……”Steve压低声音说道。  
“Loki他怎么了？我去看看……”Thor没有耐心再听Steve说下去了，他决定亲自去看看Loki的情况。他刚要进寝室门，却被Bucky拦住了。  
“你想干什么！”  
“你别拦着我！”说罢，他一把推开Bucky，径自走到了Loki的床前。  
“Loki，你还好吗？”  
见Loki半天不作声，Thor直接用蛮力掀开了他的被子。只见Loki的脸上挂着泪痕，迷茫地盯着前方。Thor正要抓他的手，Loki却像是受到惊吓似的缩回手，惊恐地看着他。  
“限你五秒内滚出这个寝室，不然我不介意用脚直接把你踢出去！”Loki嘶吼道。  
Thor却一言不发地站在那里，用复杂的眼神望着他。  
“5，4，3……”见Thor完全没有要离开的意思，Loki立刻光着脚跳下了床。  
“2，1……不走是吧？”Loki毫不犹豫地一脚踹向Thor的腹部，却被反作用力撞倒在地上，一抬头却发现Thor纹丝不动地站在原地。这也太丢脸了，Loki顿时感到又急又气。他一边揉着自己的屁股，一边恶狠狠地盯着Thor喊道：“你！现在！马上！滚出去！”  
Thor微微皱了一下眉头，然后蹲下身把他抱起来轻轻放到床上。Bucky和Steve见状正要上前阻止，却听见Thor温柔地说道：“你好好休息吧。”  
说罢，Thor为他盖好被子，然后面无表情地离开了。Bucky和Steve站在门口面面相觑，这他妈还是Thor Odinson吗？难不成突然良心发现，对自己的所作所为产生了愧疚感？不，不可能，Thor只会为自己的杰作感到洋洋得意。  
Thor回到寝室后，内心久久不能平静。他一闭上眼睛，Loki在他怀里扭动的场景就浮现在他的脑海。明明才离开Loki不到十分钟，Thor却已经开始思念起Loki的身影。他好想一直拥抱他，占有他……想着想着，Thor走进卫生间关上了门。十分钟后，门上溅满了他的子孙后代。


End file.
